who wins Kendall?
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: two girls compete it out to see who will win Kendall. Jett might be hitting on one of the girls. rating T to be safe.


**A/N This I came up with the day after my grandma died. Please don't hate this is not my best work I started writing this at 2:00 AM. Jo doesn't have a boyfriend and this is her 2****nd**** day in LA. Jo doesn't lie about having a boyfriend in this fanfiction. Btw the events are similar to the episodes but different. Warning the characters may talk and act differently than their TV characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own only OCs. If I owned BTR I wouldn't be here right now. **

**Jo's Pov**

I walk into the Palm Woods on my first day in LA. The hotel manager Mr. Bitters had showed me to my apartment. My apartment was on a balcony of the pool. We were walking through the pool area and I heard Mr. Bitters say "I know this is not North Carolina but I hope you enjoy your stay." At that I saw three hot guys look at me. Plus there was one with a helmet that was in the pool. I kind of liked the blonde one, but let's push that thought away. I had said "hi" and then they came chasing after me once I hit the elevator. My motto was "career first boys second." After I moved in I met Camille a drama queen, "Tyler the juice box kid, Guitar Dude the singer, song writer, genius, The Jennifers 3 girls who are mean, spoiled, and all have the same name, Wane- wane or Wally Dooley the want to be rock star, Jett an actor that wants to date every pretty girl in this town, and then big time rush four talented pop stars Kendall, the blonde with eyebrows, dimples, and green eyes, Logan the smart one with a faux hawk, chocolate chip brown eyes, dimples and is the raven haired one, Carlos the crazy one with a helmet, dark chocolate eyes, dimples, Latino, and had a little faux hawk, and James the Pretty One he calls himself with a comb, mirror, hair spray, hazel eyes, dimples, old Bieber hair, and had a fashion magazine," Camille told me. "Logan is mine" Camille told me. Big time rush, and the other guys kept hitting on me. I had said "no," but when Kendall asked me I had said "maybe." For some reason I had a little crush on Kendall. "Katie Knight is Kendall's little sister, and very smart, clever and sneaky." Camille told me. "Ok well I got to go have lunch and then an audition bye Jo." Camille said. I went down to the pool area and called my friend Alexis while holding my gym bag. "Heyyy Alexis what's up?" I said. "Heyyy Jo, do they have a gym there yeah?" She said. "They do." I told her. "Well are there any cute boys at where you are staying?" She asked. "Well there are these 4 guys named big time rush, and I kind of like the blonde one. His name is Kendall and you might like Logan, James, or Carlos. My friend Camille said 'Logan is hers' btw that is her quote. So probably Carlos or James. When they have a magazine come out I will send you a picture." I told her. "Can you describe Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan?" she asked. "Well…." Before I could finish I heard someone call my name it sounded like Katie Knight. "Hey Jo!" Katie yelled and then ducked. He was shoved towards me. I said into the phone "got to go tell you later." He was stumbling but then said "I have the day off and wanted to know if we could hang out." He said. "Okay well I was about to go to the gym and I need a partner." I told him. He said next "what are we doing, weights, cardio, or swimming." "Let's go now okay and I will tell you later." I told him. Before we got to the gym he had gotten a bathing suit just in case. When we got to the gym I handed him a gi and a white belt. I then shoved him to the boy's locker room. I got ready and put on make- up, and my outfit. He was standing near the lockers, standing there trying to look cool. "Come on" I said dragging him. We went to the mats and sure he was a hockey player and had street fights but this was judo and I could tell that he was lost. I then flipped him and said "this is judo." He then said "judo cool." Not really caring, but still played along. He said "you're a singer right." "Yep" I said. "Well do you sing as good as you fight?" He said. Then I pinned his arm behind his back but not enough to dislocate his shoulder but enough to cause him pain. I said "do you sing as good as you fall?" "Oh no" he said. Then I flipped him. **(A/N there is another pool in the gym)** After a while we both changed into bathing suits, him into shorts and a wife beater and me into shorts, and a tee with a bikini underneath. "Well are you going in?" I asked. "Yeah only if you go in." he said. "Okay" I said. I took off my tee shirt and shorts and jumped in. he took off his wife beater and followed. We were racing and I won. I saw his abs and tight muscles. I went and gave him a hug and it felt so good.

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo had hugged me. The love of my life hugged me. I saw her in a bikini and whoa I think I passed out in my mind. I really liked her and now might be my chance. "Hey Jo," I said after the hug. "Yeah" she said. "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight at 8:45?" I asked. "Sure" she said. We got out and dried off. I had gotten my wife beater on and went into the locker room to shower and to put my dry clothes on. Jo had gone to the women's locker room. When we both were out she asked me "fancy or not fancy?" I replied "not fancy." "Okay I will bring you home and then I will see you later." I had said. "Okay I will see you later." He said.

Time skip still Kendall's Pov

I really like her so I will put on some fruity cologne, iron a nice blouse with a vest/hood, a beanie, skinny jeans, vans, and a skinny black tie. I went to her floor at 8:40 and then knocked on her door at 8:45. We had gone to Rodeo drive, Hollywood sign, Santa Monica pier, and the walk of fame. At Rodeo drive we had gone shopping, at the Hollywood sign we had taken pictures and talked, at Santa Monica pier we had taken the Ferris wheel, tunnel of love, spin o whirly magigy, the roller coaster, and then we played carnival games. We may have a moment but then when we were at the top of the Ferris wheel, I said "will you go out with me again." "I would love to." She responded. "Cool we will work out the details later." I had said. We had gone to an ice cream parlor after the trip. I gave her my number and she gave me hers right before we headed home. Her number was 774-555-01234 and mine was 774-555-3456.

**Jo's Pov**

I was asked out AGAIN by KENDALL. I must be the happiest girl alive. I was blushing. I had worn a tee- shirt with a tank top underneath, skinny jeans, a beanie, and converse. I loved Kendall's outfit, and his cologne scent. Only Camille, Stephanie, and Rachael knew about my crush on Kendall. Rachael left for a 3 movie deal; the movie was Diary of Chauncey Jackson. I had hugged him, and he was taken aback by surprise but he hugged back. He leaned in for a kiss and I leaned in too. We kissed at the top and better with you started playing. When we stopped the kiss the song ended. I said "I didn't imagine our first kiss to be when we were not together." "Jo Taylor will you do me a favor and becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. I decided to play with him, so I said "I will let you know in a week." "Okay" he said disappointedly. After we went for ice cream he dropped me off at 3J. The next day I wore a bikini to the pool and I saw Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and some chick holding up a script. Kendall, James, and other guys saw me and when Kendall did I had left. I can't believe it Carlos texted me that the guys and him were going to be making a movie and Kendall's character needs a girlfriend. Kendall and that girl have a lot of kissing scenes. He told me in text.

**(A/N text messages are in bold)**

**Carlitos: heyyy Jo did you know that Kendall has to kiss some girl in a movie?**

**Joeybear: no, when did this happen?**

**Carlitos: This morning at 9:00 **

**Joeybear: heyyy if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?**

**Carlitos: Yeah sure. **

**Joeybear: well yesterday Kendall kissed me I well he asked me to be his girlfriend. I had said I will tell you in a week. And then he has to kiss someone else and now he will fall for her and I kind of like Kendall so now I will never get my chance. **

**Carlitos: Heyyy Jo why don't you come over in 1 hour and 30 minutes so Steph and I can talk to you with this, and I will call her. **

**Joeybear: thanks Carlos you are the bestest (A/N I kno this isn't a word) friend a girl or guy could ask for. **

**Carlitos: Kk ttyiab. **

**Joeybear: what does that mean?**

**Carlitos: talk to you in a bit. **

**Joeybear: okay thanks so then ttyiab. **

**Carlos' Pov**

I had went to Kendal's Room and knocked on the door. "Come in" he said. "Oh Heyyy Carlitos" he said. "Heyyy man." I said. "Just a few questions." I said. "Hit me" he said. "Okay first question, who do you like as in want to date?" I asked. "Hmmm." He said. "Uh Jo or the new girl, whoever has my taste in things, why" He said. After that he then said. "She turned me down." Okay next question, on a scale of 1- 10 what would your rate be for every girl in the Palm Woods, 10 highest and 1 lowest?" I asked.

"Jo- 10+

Camille- 4

Stephanie- 8

Rachael- 8

Jennifer (blonde) - 9

Jennifer (brown) - 3

Jennifer (curly) - 5

Lucy- 9

The new girl- 10+

According to James that girl is an older hotter version of Jo, but I don't think so." "Third question, would you date Jo or the new girl?" I asked. "That's tough they are both hot, I can't decide." "Why are you asking me these questions anyway?" "Uh no reason." I replied. I had left his room after writing down his answers. Jo came up with Stephanie, and we both went to my room. "Stephanie, Jo texted me earlier and said that…. Wait Jo can I tell her?" I asked. "If it will help me go ahead." She replied. "Jo said that she liked Kendall andwell yesterday Kendall kissed her and well he asked her to be his girlfriend. She had said I will tell you in a week. And then he has to kiss someone else and now he will fall for her and I kind of like Kendall so now she will never get her chance. Can you help? I recorded data by asking Kendall questions." "Okay let's see them." Stephanie and Jo both responded. I showed both girls. There was a bunch of OMG's but then they said wow I can't believe he said that. He said

Jo- 10+

Camille- 4

Stephanie- 8

Rachael- 8

Jennifer (blonde) - 9

Jennifer (brown) - 3

Jennifer (curly) - 5

Lucy- 9

The new girl- 10+

According to James that girl is an older hotter version of Jo, but I don't think so.

"Well how do I get him back, Carlos?" Jo asked. "Well you should compete against her for him and have Kendall be the judge." I said. "Okay well Steph can you ask the new girl these questions and write this down."

**Stephanie's Pov**

I met the new girl at the pool. I asked her the first question **(A/N btw the ?'s are the same)** She said "Kendall or Logan." She then said

"Kendall- 10+

James- 9

Carlos- 8

Logan- 10+

GD- 3

Jett- 4

Tyler- 0

Kendall and Logan are perfect." I asked "Kendall or Logan?" She said "Kendall." I showed Jo and she turned red. But then cooled off.

Time Skip Kendall's Pov

"Carlos let's start the competition." The winner gets to a) date me and b) gets to play my girlfriend in our movie. The first competition is modeling. Jo is wearing a purple and blue dress that has no straps and shows a lot of skin. Sandy is wearing a dress that is red and has one strap. That dress shows a little bit of skin. "Kendall, Kendall, KENDALL" "um yeah" I said dreamily while checking Jo out his mouth is dropped and he is drooling. "Jo went back to changing." Carlos said. Then he looked at Sandy. "Kendall what is your choice?" Both girls came back after changing. He was thinking hard and I knew he was going to pick Jo but I saw him daydreaming. He was dreaming about Jo in that every day. Carlos thought. The other guys there kept saying "Sandy" so they could have Jo to themselves. "Jo wins" he said. Second competition is who is a better kisser? They can kiss for as long as 1 minute and as less as 25 seconds. Kendall kissed Sandy first because Jo went first last time. They kissed for 30 seconds. Sandy said "let's see if Jo is a better kisser." I didn't feel sparks with Sandy. Jo's turn. She was hard to get. So when she kissed me she put energy into it and fought for dominance. She kept licking my tongue and the roof of my mouth, after that she was sucking on my tongue, and playing with my hair. She had brought her legs up to my waist twice. I had licked her tongue, brought my hands down to her waist but a few times they would touch her ass. When I had touched her ass I had felt a little bite on my tongue. I loved how hot she was when she bit my tongue so I kept touching her ass. Once I slid my hand down her crack so she pulled my hair and bit my tongue. I kept kissing past the time. "KENDALL DUDE!" Carlos yelled. " Hmmm yeah" I said still checking Jo out after I pulled away. I imagined her becoming my girlfriend, then us getting married, after that having kids, and so on. "You need to pick" He told me. "Any guesses on who I choose?" I asked "Yeah, Jo" GD said. "You bet, she is a hot, sexy kisser and I felt sparks" I said. "Yeah when you touched her ass." Jett said. Jett had liked Jo a lot. "Like you would have the guts to touch her ass" I said. there were oohs and awes said. "Oh really" he said then went up and pinched her ass. She flipped him then punched him. "Ooooooohs" were said. "Yeah at least she doesn't flip me when I touch her ass." I spat back. Jett said next "I pinched her ass like you would lick it." "I would lick it any day 24/7" I said. "you want to have a comeback contest about Jo" he said. "Sure, and maybe a little rap, and a song" I said. "$100 bucks I win" I said. "$200" he said. "fine" I said. She is hot, do you have any ice?" he said. "At least when I flirt with Jo, she flirts back." I replied "Yeah well, you just like her for her ass and boobs." He said. "You would want to lick her ass and boobs, but to bad she won't let you." I said. "Ooooooohs" were said. "Well I don't cheat on my Jo." He said. "At least Jo loves me." "Rap time" Carlos said. "I can't make one up in 10 seconds." Jett said. "Well I can." Kendall said. "Your Rhymes are weak, mine fits like a glove, you've got a face only a mother can love." Kendall wins one more round and he wins $200.00. "I have a song" they both said. okay you go first Jett. "I love Jo, Yes I do we are a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, I love you, yes I do." "Now my song, I need a guitar I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in<br>the mirror  
>And why won't you believe me when I say<br>That to me you get more beautiful, every day

When you're looking at the magazines  
>And thinking that you'll never measure up<br>You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl

You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day  
>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's<br>okay  
>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape<br>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're  
>made<br>When you're looking at the magazines  
>And thinking that you're just not good enough<br>[. From: . .]  
>You're so wrong, baby<p>

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<p>

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<br>And when I see that face  
>I'd try a thousand ways<br>I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl  
>Oh, my cover girl<p>

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
>Whoa oh, my cover girl" Kendall said and sang.<p>

"Kendall wins $200.00" Carlos yelled.

"Third competition is hockey. Both of you will get a partner to help you. Kendall took his hat off and put all of the guy's names in it. Sandy you get James to help you out. Wow this is unlucky, Jo you are my partner." James and Sandy were practicing. I was teaching Jo how to skate first. She got that down after a few falls. We had flirted with each other and kissed again. I then taught her how to skate with a stick in your hand while skating. She got that down perfectly. We saw James teaching the same but they were already shooting pucks. I then taught her how to dribble the puck she nailed it. Then we went into shooting and ways to score. She scored 93% of the time. The other time was when I stopped it. We then went over checking. She checked me for practice. She was amazing. We then went over tricks. She was trying to copy me but fell on top of me. She had kissed me. I touched Her ass, and she bit my tongue. I said "you bite so hot, and you are the best hockey player I've seen." "But I had the bestest teacher teaching me." We got back and played one on one. It was Jo V.S. Sandy. Jo had eye black on but Sandy didn't. Jo had checked her and scored 3 times already. I had taught her a trick and she did it perfectly and scored. Jo won 19- 0. Sandy said "no fair you had Kendall and he is the best hockey player here." Jo then replied "I won fair and square." "You only won because you have the complete package" she said. "Okay Jo won. Fourth competition is to sing a song. Sandy had sung someone like you, by Adele and Jo sang it girl by Jason Derulou. Sandy you win." Kendall said. Fifth competition is to design me a tee- shirt according to my list which I will give you, some may not be used."

Hockey

#13

Xbox

Pink Smoothies

Big time rush/me

Sister

Mom

Beach

Hollywood sign

Singing

Spiderman

TV character take a guess bonus points

"Front and back." Jo has a hockey stick and puck on the front, has asked Katie for one of the BTR logos and pictures for shirts, had painted the Hollywood sign, and a pink smoothie on the back, along with #13 and Knight written on the back. She had Katie get photos, put a Palm tree, added spider man, and painted a microphone. She painted Sponge Bob then turned it in. Sandy had put a hockey net and puck on the back and #13 on the front, put a pink smoothie on the front, and did the same thing as Jo except Sandy put everything on the opposite side and put Patrick. Jo's fit perfectly and he put it away, Sandy's was too small. "Jo wins." "If sandy wins this next competition then it is a fair game." "Make a tan on the spots where your bathing suit isn't." Jo got her bikini and Sandy with her 2 piece. Kendall was checking Jo out again. Jo tanned herself and to prove that the tan wasn't phony you had one free lesson in the water with Kendall. Jo already had her tan and Kendall was loving his lesson. They hugged in the water and Jo felt his tight muscles and abs. He had a six pack. He loved touching her skin. I had kissed her and touched her ass and boobs. She bit me on the tongue, pulled my hair, and had said "why do you keep hitting my ass, and touching my boobs?" I replied "because they are a) hot as hell b) sexy c) I like it when you bite my tongue so I keep hitting your ass. I touched your boobs because you are the hottest woman alive, sexy, and they are in my reach." "So why touch them?" she asked. I replied "if we were ever to have kids I wouldn't want them to change." "KENDALL! you could pick Sandy" she said. "No I am not I only wanted to do this competition to a) get to flirt and touch you, b) see you in clothes I wouldn't normally see you in, c) to find out if you like me." I replied honestly. "Okay well my time is up" I said after I pecked her on the lips and touched her ass. I was in the water with Sandy and she tries flirting with me but it is a fail she tries hugging me and I hug back for a second so I can linger on to Jo's touch. She had lost, her tan had washed off in the water. She kissed my cheek. But I went under to wash it off. Jo wins because Sandy's tan came off. Kendall gets to date her. I ran up to her and kissed her and touch her ass and boobs again. I get bit and hair is pulled. I kept doing the same thing over, and over again. We make the movie and there were 32 kisses the whole movie and more with retakes and cuts. We were dating 3 ½ years before I asked her to marry me. We got married and she asked me "did my boobs change?" I said no they are the same. We had kids on our honeymoon and Sandy just dated James, until Rachael came back. It was Camille and Logan, the hottest woman alive and me, Stephanie and Carlos, and James and Rachael. Now our new lives continue.


End file.
